Astro Boy and Astra Girl
by AstraGirl
Summary: It's similar to Astro Boy: The Movie but I changed it a bit :3 Rated T for now. Dunno how ish it gunna turn out like :P


Okay SO. It's sorta like "Astro Boy: The Movie" told from MY own words ;P

I do NOT own Astro Boy and this is my first FanFic so expect it to beh sucky -3-" Anyhoooooo, Enjooooooy...

Chapter 1

I wasn't suppose to be in this world. It was by accident. I was just going around like a 9-year-old would do. I was transferred into a new dimension and I had no clue how. I knew that I could never see my family again... My mom... My dad... Brothers... Sisters... I was heart-broken. Until, I met HIM.

* * *

"Come on, wake up," called a voice, "You two will be late for school."

The 14-year-old girl let out a slight groan. "Do we HAVE TO?" she sighed.

"Yes you do. You may be the two smartest kids in Metro City, but you can never give up your school. On ward and up wards!" he said.

"Okay Dad..." she sighed.

Gabrielle hopped out of bed and headed to her closet. She hauled out a white T-shirt and light blue jogging pants. _'Good enough,'_ she thought.

She raced downstairs to eat breakfast.

As she entered the room, she was greeted by her friend who she knew since she came to this world, Toby, who was just more then her best friend.

"Mornin' there Sweetheart. Looking beautiful today, like always," he said.

She blushed slightly. "Thanks Toby. Your looking handsome today yourself."

She bent down and kissed his cheek before taking her place next to him where her breakfast awaited.

"Good morning Dad," she said as she sat down.

Even though Dr. Bill Tenma wasn't really her dad, but Toby's, she still felt comfortable calling him 'Dad'. Tenma did not seem to mind this seeming that Gabrielle lived in his house since they found her when she was only 9.

"Good morning," he replied.

"Well, you lovely couple better hurry up if you want to make it to school on time," Tenma winked.

They both blushed.

"Yeah, we better hurry. C'mon Gab!" Toby called as he ran out the door with his book bag dangling on his shoulder.

"Okay! Coming!" she called back, running to catch up with her Toby.

* * *

They walked into the class with Gabrielle clung to Toby's arm.

"Oh why hello Mr. Tenma and Mrs. Tenma," greeted a boy.

They blushed.

"Uh, hi Ken," greeted Toby back. "Do you have to be teasing us? Like seriously, it's not like she's my first girlfriend or anything..."

Truth to be told, Gabrielle WAS Toby's first girlfriend. Before they met, all Toby was interested in was school, books, and everything else to do with intelligence. He was not once interested to have a girlfriend or even like anyone at that fact, before he met her. It was like all the lights in Toby's brain for girls turned on brightly at the first sight of her.

Ken nudged him.

"Yeah actually Mr. Smart Guy, she is your first girlfriend, remember?" he said, winking.

"Huh? Oh yeah... right..." He blushed in embarrassment.

Gabrielle giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Your blushing again," she giggled.

He blushed harder and Ken joined Gab in the laughing.

* * *

"Okay class. Time for a pop quiz on the video we watched," said the teacher as the quiz appeared on the student's desks.

There were a ton of groans but Toby and Gabrielle sat right up, ready to begin the quiz.

_'This will be easy as a... kiss on a cheek,' _they both thought together.

"Okay class, begin."

A bunch of sighs came out from within the class but Toby and Gabrielle were right into the quiz.

They raced each other to see who would be able to complete their quiz faster but they finished it at the same time.

Toby and Gab smirked at each other as they raised their hands up to get the teacher's attention.

The teacher noticed the two hands raised as he was reading a book about science.

He took the book down from his eye sight to see who's hands were raised and addressed them.

"Tobio, Gabrielle, is there something the matter?" he asked.

Toby flinched to be called Tobio since he preferably liked to be called Toby.

"No sir. We are just finished the quiz," replied Gabrielle as they both got up to hand in their quiz which was on a junk drive-looking thing.

"Oh?" He wasn't surprised to see them both done so quickly seeming that their father, Dr. Tenma, was the creator of the robots that roamed Metro City.

"Well, I guess there is no point of you two of staying..."

He wasn't even his sentence to see that Toby and Gabrielle were headed out the door.

"Good luck everyone!" they called as they walked out the door.

Someone threw a book at them but missed due to the door being closed.

The teacher inserted both quizzes within his computer to only find that both student's got 100%.

"Those two will be great scientists someday... Just like they're father," he muttered to himself.


End file.
